


{ART} A remedy to cure all ills - How it would have gone in Catalot.

by Eisbaerfussel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Art, Cat Puns, Cats, Comic, Cute, Fanart, Funny, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: How Edwin Meowden would have been received.





	{ART} A remedy to cure all ills - How it would have gone in Catalot.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no other way this would have happened...  
> Yay for Purrlin side characters!! :D 
> 
> Las minute entry for the wonderful Canon fest! <3  
> Big thanks to the canon fest mods, you do great work hosting this lovely fest <3 (also I got that idea thanks to the fest, so yay again ;P)
> 
> Btw, I'll do a whole Purrlin themed Inktober -> each day, one comic (you can even give me prompts!)  
> posted on my Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/eisbaerfussel/
> 
> hope to see you there :3


End file.
